I will fight for you until the end
by leathersilk
Summary: Jack and kim finally tell each other that they love each other, But, when some one comes back from the past claiming their love for Jack will things stay the same? or will Kick break up... for good. And on top of all of that Kim is pregnant with Jack's baby, Jack doesn't want to leave Kim, he wants to be the best father to his baby, but will he have to in the end? !ON HIATUS!
1. I love you

**Okay so bare with me this is my first official story ever! So if you like or hate it review! And if you have any suggestions for me PM me or again review, okay ill shut up so you an read now.**

Kim's POV

I walked into the dojo like any other normal day, but this time was different, as I layed my eyes on Jack Anderson I knew right then and there that I loved him. I mean, I've had a crush on him for, forever but I could just tell that it was different this time, I needed to know if he liked me back or not and I needed to know now. If he didn't I would be crushed..

Jack's POV

As I saw Kim walk into the dojo I smiled, the girl I loved, beautiful as always, but it's not like a girl like her would ever like me back. "Hey Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." she smiled "I would love to, where would we be going?" I thought for a moment " How about the beach? It could be fun." "It's a date then, pick me up at 1:00" I grinned, "Can't wait" I couldn't believe it, I Jack Anderson had a date with Kim Crawford, the love of my life.

**The next day, Kim's house**

Kim's POV

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I am going to the beach with Jack today! I only have 2 hours to get ready though! I jump out of bed and get in the shower. When I get out I slip on my Purple bikini with with flowers on it, and put my with sundress over it. I put on a little lip gloss and my light blue flats. Just as I sit down on the couch the door bell rings. I slowly make my way to the front door, looking in the mirror before I turn the handle. "Well hello there, don't you look handsome" he was wearing navy blue swim trunks with a with shirt and brown sandals. "You don't look to bad yourself you know." he says with a smirk on his face. "Oh shut up and come on." As we walk to the beach he entwines his fingers with mine and doesn't let go until I have to lay down the towel. I put on my sunglasses and lay down as Jack dives into the water. I lay there for a few minutes until a shadow casts over me, I open my eyes to a soaking wet Jack standing over me "You're not going to tan the whole time are you?" he asks "I don't want my hair to get frizzy, I would-" I get cut off as he picks me up over his shoulders and runs towards the water "JACK PUT ME DOWN! AHHH!" I scream as he is now ankle deep in the ocean "JA-" and then he drops me, I come up and hit him playfully on the shoulder "what the heck is wrong with you?" "Oh I don't know just the fact that I'm standing next to the prettiest girl ever." I smile as he inches a little closer, I do the same "You think I'm pretty?" he gets even closer "The prettiest girl in the world" our lips are only centimeters apart and he whispers to me "Will you be mine forever?" as an answer I bring my lips to his. We stand there in the water kissing, he licks my bottom lip asking for permission and I gladly grant it. We explore every corner of each others mouths as if committing it to memory. After a couple of minutes we pull apart smiling. " I can't wait for tomorrow" we both say and walk hand in hand to the dojo, after all the guys will find out one way or another.


	2. One special night

**Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter, it made me happy that my story was at least okay. Also for the next chapter I need some ideas. So Pm me or send in a review! Ill read as many as I can 3 luv y'all.**

Jack's POV

We walked into the dojo hand in hand, at first no one really noticed, but as we walked up to the group Jerry noticed and said " Are you guys FINALLY together?" Kim giggled and nodded her head then Eddie screamed "YES! KICK IS FINALLY TOGETHER!" as I heard the phrase "Kick" I got a little confused "What's kick?"Kim and I asked simultaneously. They all just kinda stared at us, then they laughed. "You guys haven't heard that pet named around school? Everyone says it" "Uuumm nope I haven't" I said kind of agitated they hadn't said what meant yet "So what exactly does it stand for?" Kim asked sounding a little annoyed herself. "It's kind of obvious" Milton said "Ki- Kim ck- Jack, people have been saying it all year long." I blushed, I actually might have heard it a couple of times around school but was to happy, and embarrassed to say anything. Right then, Rudy walked out "Alright I'm happy you two are together but we need to start sparring Jerry and milton, Jack and Kim, Eddie and me." Kim and I got in our starting stances and begun to spar. So far I was winning.

Kim's POV

We started to Spar and so far he was winning ' I thought 'why does he have to be so good?' but I can do something that will throw him off. As he can to hit me, I grabbed his arm, pulled him in and gave him a quick kiss. He stood there for a second which was long enough for me to know him over. I whispered into his ear "I win" He smiled and grabbed my waist and pulled me in for another kiss "EEEWW" all the guys screamed "No PDA in the dojo!" Jack just smirked and gave me another quick kiss, I got off him and he helped me up "Alright guys, you can go home now" said Rudy We changed back into our normal clothes and walked out of the dojo holding hands once again "Hey, do you mind if I spend the night at your house tonight? My parents are on a business trip and I hate being alone." I asked. My parents were always away and I never really got to see them, I've always hated being stuck home alone but I didn't really have anyone to ask to stay at their house, until now. He smiled "Sure, mine are away too, they're visiting my grandma in Alaska, we can swing by your house first so you can pick up your clothes, then go to mine." the rest of the walk home we just laughed and talked about random things. Quikly ran inside and packed my overnight bag for a couple of nights and the teddy bear Jack won me at a carnival last year. I ran back down the stairs locking the front door behind me. "Ready?" I asked smiling. It was only a short walk to his house since he lived like 5 houses down from me. He opened the front door and led me up to his room. "It's not much, and it's kind of a mess." he said. I set my stuff down on his bed and walked up to him "I think it's perfect" I said softly. He leaned and kissed me, it started out soft but then turned into a make out session he took off my shirt and I started to unbutton his. Right as he reached to unzip my shorts, the doorbell rang. 'Great timing' I thought sarcastically. We both get dressed and made our way to the door. Standing on Jack's porch was a girl just shorter than me with straight Brown hair and green eyes. "Jack!" she screamed At first he looked a little confused "Hope? Is that you?"

**okay you probably hate me for leaving a cliffy, I hate them myself, I'm such a hypocrite. So I need ideas for the next chapter so PM me or leave a review and like you've heard before on other stories I post faster for the more reviews I get! 3 luv you guys!**


	3. Some one new

**Okay thank you guys for the reviews! I loved them and they were great advice. Thanks to: Vanessa, hgirl, and kick lover9999. They were great advice. And thank you for everyone following this story, and if you ever have advice for my story just PM me or review and ill gladly read it, unless it's hate mail, because then I will end up deleting it. And warning this chapter is M rated a little bit.**

Jack's POV

I was shocked, Hope was my friend before I moved here, we were so close, but then I moved to Seaford and we lost touch. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you're here!" I walked up to her and hugged her, it took her like, a millisecond to respond, normally she would hate me hugging her, she's such a tomboy. "I know! But I came here for a reason, I have to tell some one something really important.." I hesitated to ask what it was "um, who is this person? And what do you need to ask them...?" she stepped just a little bit closer "That certain person is you, and I needed to tell you that, since the day I met you I've been in love with you." I was speechless, I mean I wanted to introduce her to Kim, just then Kim cleared her throat. I looked over at her and smiled, I could never leave her, besides I don't love Hope, she's only a friend. I stepped back a little and held Kim's hand "Hope I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend now, and I love her with all my heart" Kim smiled, stood on her tip toes, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Hope took a small step back and said with hinting disappointment in her voice "oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know, I'm..really happy for you two, well I'm in town for the next two weeks, call me when you can so we can catch up." she turned around and walked away, I feel kind of feel bad, I mean that could've been me telling Kim how I felt about her, but we are together now and I can't and won't leave her, she's the love of my life. I shut the front door and turned to Kim "Okay before you say anything, I had no idea that I would ever see her again, and nothing happened between me and her and nothing will." she just giggled "Everything is fine, I'm just glad that everything is fine between us." "So am I, now where were we?" I stepped closer, smelling her vanilla perfume "Hm, right about here" she whispered softly and leaned in to kiss me, god I love it when she does that. She is just perfect in every single way possible

Kim's POV

I have to admit, it was a little shocking to see another girl come up to Jack and say that they loved him, but he stood up for me, that's what matters the most. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me up the stairs and layed me down on his bed. As he deepened the kiss he once again slowly took off my shirt. I unbuttoned his and put it to the side. This time when he went to unzip my shorts, nothing stopped him. He slipped them off and out them on the ground, I did the same with his jeans. God kissing him felt like I was in heaven. Before we went any farther he checked with me to see if it was alright, after all he was wearing protection. He whispered softly in my ear "Are you sure you want to do this?" I smiled and nodded, he once again started kissing me, but slowly made his way down to a spot on my neck. That got a couple of soft moans out of me. He unhooked by bra and cautiously took it off still making sure it was alright. As a response I lifted his lips back to mine and kissed him with pure bliss. Now it was my turn, I made my way down to his collar bone and in turn got a couple of moans out of him, the rest of the night was like a dream come true. This week was going to be the best week of my life.

**Okay so I hoped you guys liked it, and next time might have a little of Hope's POV in it and how she copes with Jack and Kim dating. Now please review! I will love you forever! The more reviews I get the faster I post tomorrow! And please tell me what you guys thought of this one and how Hope reacted to Jck saying that he didn't love her. Kk love you guys!**


	4. The Baby

Kim's POV

I woke up cuddling next to Jack, last night had been perfect. I'm glad he had been my first I wouldn't have wanted to do it with any one else. I got up as quietly as I could and got dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. I gently shook Jack awake "Jack, Hun it's time to wake up." he opened his eyes and smiled "Good morning beautiful." I smiled "Get dressed, i'm going down to make breakfast." and at that he got up as I left the room and made my way to the kitchen. I was in the mood for pancakes. So I mixed the batter and poured it out onto the heated pan. I turned on the radio and lightly swayed my hips to the music. As I was flipping the last pancake warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Hello beautiful." I smiled and turned to face Jack "Well hello there handsome." I set the plate full of pancakes on the table as Jack got the syrup out of the pantry. We ate while talking about school and anything we thought. Just as we fished putting our plates away my favorite song came on "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. Jack knowing this bowed and held out his hand "M'lady, would you favor me in this dance?" he said "Why of course" I smiled and took his hand we dance in circles for a minute then he spun me out and back in me facing the same way as him. Just as the song ended a wave of nausea coursed through my body. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up all of what I had just eaten. I heard a quiet knock on the door and slowly turned around in fear of throwing up again. Jack was standing there with a concerned look on his face "Are you sure you want to go to school today? Because we can stay home and I can take care of you" I smiled at the thought of Jack taking care of me, but I felt a little better "No i'm fine, I probably just ate a little too much at breakfast." I managed a small smile, he helped me up and we both got ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At School XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God! My feet are killing me! And it's only 4th period, Jack and I have science together now, as I turned to my locker to get my books a pair of hands slipped over my eyes "Give me all your love and affection and no body gets hurt!" I just giggled and turned around "No! Don't hurt me i'll do whatever you want!" I joked playing along, he gently pinned me up against the locker and whispered "Kiss me" our lips touched and as always I felt fireworks, we pulled apart as we heard the first bell ring "we should get to class or else Mrs. Jenkins will kill us" he said "But I don't wanna go, my feet are freakin' killing me!" "Well then" he said while bending over "you won't have to walk, Hop on" I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride all the way to science, we walked into the classroom just as the bell rang "Jack, put Kim down and both of you take your seats" Mrs. Jenkins said with a slightly annoyed tone. We quickly took our seats in the back of the room and were quiet the first half of the class, right then I felt something move slightly inside of me. It wasn't huge but I still felt it, I grabbed my stomach and Jack shock me a worried look. I saw him write something on a piece of paper and passed it to me.

(**This is Jack, **_This is Kim)_

**Hey are you ok?**

_I'm not really sure, this may sound crazy but something moved inside of me_

**Do you think that your...Because of last night?**

_Idk, but If I am can I ask you something?_

**Sure, anything**

_If I am, would you ever leave me?_

He looked up from the paper with a meaningful look in his eyes

**Kim, I love you with all of my heart, I would never EVER leave you**

_What about Hope? And I love you too_

**She's just an old friend, that's all. How about after school you and me go to the pharmacy?**

_Alright_

Just then the bell rang and I put the note in my binder, Jack and I left the classroom together but had to separate to go to our lockers. As soon as I turned to open mine some one turned me around and slammed me up against the lockers, Hope. She had anger and fear coursing through her eyes as I kicked her off of me. "What's your problem!?" I screamed, but not loud enough for everyone to hear she stepped a little closer, but not too close obviously knowing I was a 2nd degree black belt. "You're my problem, you took my Jack away from me, and now your ganna pay!" I laughed, this chick is crazy "okay one, he isn't 'you're' Jack he's mine you two were friend like 8 years ago and two, how are you ganna make me pay? I can kick your ass is karate" her smile faltered a little "I'll find a way" is all she said before walking away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At home after going to the Pharmacy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's POV

I was waiting outside the bathroom as Kim took the test, we got three just to be sure. I was so scared for her, even though I could be a father she was the one that would be carrying a baby. If she was pregnant I would never dream of leaving her and I pray she knows that. I heard the door handle turn and quickly got up. She had this look on her face, it was pure joy and fear at the same time. Her voice came out soft "They all came out positive, Jack, I'm having a baby and you're going to be the father, you are the father."


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Okay I love all the reviews I'm getting but one set me off. It was from this chick called: kick it fan she said "You got it wrong. First Kim wouldn't start feeling sick for about a few days and wouln't feel tired for a month or so. Also she wouldn't feel it move the next day for pete's sake! It would take at least 4 to 5 months to feel it move!" okay 1, it's my story and I can do whatever I want with my story! 2, i'm not a fucking idiot! I can write what I want to happen and how I want it to happen you can't really stop me little missy. And 3, it's called fanFICTION for a reason. Sorry if I sound like a b**** in this but when people tell me what to do and correct me when this isn't even real, it ticks. Me. Off. Kk review pretty please!**


	6. Telling The Guys

**Sorry I havent posted in a while guys, its the normal excuse people give, I was busy with school and stuff. But here is the 5th chapter! Hope you guys like it! **

Jack's POV

It's been a week since we found out about Kim, I couldn't be happier for the 2 of us. I mean yeah we are only 17, but that doesn't mean that we're going to be terrible parents. I vow to be the best father a child could have. But, we still haven't told anyone about it yet, of course we've told our parents about it, but we haven't told the guys yet. We planned on going to the dojo and telling them today. "KIM! Are you ready to go?" I shouted up stairs "HOLD ON! I'll be down in a sec!" she came into view at the top of the stairs weaning my blue aeropostal sweatshirt that was a bit big on her, Light pink jeans, and Black Vanz. She made her way down the stairs and took my hand. "Are you sure you wan to today?" I just wanted to make sure. "Of course, they're going to find out eventually you know, even if we don't tell them." I smiled and we started walking towards the dojo. As we walked in the guys had started to warm up already. Rudy turned towards us "Guys, go change into your gi's and warms up" he started to go into his office but Kim stopped him "Actually that's what I came here to tell you, I wont be doing practice or competitions for a little while." he had a confused look on his face so I joined in "We need to talk to you about something, ALL of you." the guys turned around and came towards us. "Well" Kim said with slight hesitation in her voice "I don't know how else to say so here goes, I'm pregnant." the guys jaws dropped "When did this happen?! And Jack better be the father or else I'll be reaallyy mad!" Milton screamed "Chill, I'm the father, why wouldn't I be?" "Well I was just wondering..." He turned slightly pink and looked down "We knew you would find out sooner or later so we just decided to tell you" Rudy finally spoke "I'm upset to hear you didn't take more precautions, but I'm happy for you two. Really."

Milton's POV

Dang! Of all people Kim and Jack are going to be parents. I mean I couldn't pick anyone better to be a mother and father, but still...I'm shocked.

Jerry's POV

Huh, never thought that of all people Kim would get knocked up in high school, it's senior year for all of us but still, they could've waited till like college, oh weelll I'm happy for them.

Eddie's POV

OH MY GOD! KIM'S PREGNANT! but I'm glad Jack's the father.

Kim's POV

I'm so glad they finally know, I couldn't help feeling guilty all week because we hadn't told them yet. But, I can't wait for the baby to come, I have always wanted to be a mother. Yeah, yeah I'm only 17 but I just wanted to bring something into this world that would be loved and that I could nurture and take care of. No matter what this baby does I want it to know how much I love it. Okay, I really need to know what sex the baby is so I can stop called it "it." As Jack and I left the dojo we said goodbye to our friends and headed home, when I say home I mean his house. "So, are you glad we told them? Because I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest." Relief in my voice "Yeah, I really am, and did you see the look and Miltons face?" Jack said while laughing. I giggled "Yeah, he was like OH MY GOD!" laughing harder. "You know I can't wait for this baby to come." I said stopping and turning towards him. He smiled "Me neither, I will love him to death." "Him? since when is it a boy?" I said trying to act offended "Since I wanted to stop calling him and "it." I smiled "Well then, we'll just have to see."

I whispered, then kissed him lightly on the lips. God, December can't come soon enough can it?

**Btw when she said December can't come soon enough, it's because in the story right now it's March. And please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW! I will love you forever! And give me some ideas for the next chapter! Pm and review!**


	7. School

**Before you yell at me! I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated, I don't really have much of an excuse for it. I've just been busy and I haven't had to many ideas for this chapter. I was honestly about to put this story on hiatus, right as I was about to post the hiatus not I got an idea. No this story is not on hiatus thank god. I'll shut up now so you can read. **

**Kim's P.O.V**

I knew school was going to be hard with people finding out. I mean, it's not everyday a girl at 16 gets pregnant - wait I take that back. You might call me crazy for continuing to go to public school, but I'm Kim Crawford I don't let people faze me.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I'm already a month along so I'm starting show a little bit. I groggily rolled out of bed and got ready for school. I slipped on gray fitting sweatpants, a loose t-shirt, a red aeropostale sweatshirt, and my light brown uggs. I slowly made my way down the stairs, grabbed an apple, and headed out the door. I was about half way to school when I heard some one calling my name. I turned around and saw a mop of brown hair running towards me. I stopped long enough for him to catch up and then started walking again.

"God Kim" he started "How early do you get up?" I smirked, I was always up early than him on school days. And he almost always ended up running to catch up with me.

"Maybe you should start setting an alarm in the mornings instead of relying on your mom in the morning, then you could actually be outside on time for once." He put on a fake pouty face

"But Kimmy, that's no fun, plus I'd have to get up earlier, which makes it even worse." I rolled my eyes "Oh you poor thing, you'd have to get up 20 min. earlier, we'd all just die now wouldn't we?" "Yes, yes we would"

I giggled and hit his shoulder "Ooowwww Kim, that hurt" I rolled my eyes "Oh it did not, you baby."

"Yes it did, I deserve a kiss." I crossed my arms "do not, and I'm not giving you one"

"Gimme a kiss or else" I stopped and turned towards him "Or else what my dear boyfriend?" he smirked "you'll have to find out, now you ganna give me a kiss or what?" "Nope" he smiled "okay you asked for it, TICKLE ATTACK!"

My eyes widened and I shrieked. I started to run towards the school. But I started to worry that it was bad for the baby so I slowed down a little. Well little bit was enough for Jack to catch up to me. He grabbed my sides and started to tickle me franticly "ja-jack pl-please st-st-stop it" was all I could manage to get out.

We ended up falling in the grass next to each other. Jack rolled onto his side and wrapped and arm around me "You ganna kiss me now?" I rolled on my side facing him too, making sure his arm stayed around me "Well after that I don't think I have a choice now do I?" he shook his head

I leaned in and place a soft kiss on his lips, as I tried to pull away he deepened it a little. We layed there for a couple minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet. We eventually got up and continued our way to school. Before we walked in Jack stepped in front of me "Now I know this is your first day back and you're starting to show. So if you want to go home at any time or you just wanna get the heck out of there tell me and we'll go alright?" he had a serious tone to his voice.

I loved how sweet and thoughtful he was. "Alright" he smiled and took my hand. As we walked to our lockers people starred. And I don't mean looked at me for a couple seconds then went on with their day, I mean there eyes, like, stalked me down the hallways. As if they were studying my every move. It was creepy to be honest, and very un-comfortable.

I'm guessing Jack noticed too because he tightened the grip he had on my hand. I always hated be the center of attention. As soon as we got to our lockers everyone just turned away and started talking as if nothing had ever happened. But my guess was they were talking about me.

Honestly I didn't care, they could talk about anything they wanted to. I'm not the kind of chick that has a mental brake down over school gossip. You just have to ignore what ever they say and get on with your life.

Jack leaned his head down next to my ear and whispered "You know it's not to late to get out of here." I smiled and looked up at him "Yes it is, I have to do this Jack, I need to prove to them that I don't care what they say." He smiled back down at me "You know you're the toughest girl I know? And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I shut my locker and took Jack's hand again as we made our way to first period,we had all of our classes together thank the lord. Today should be VERY interesting.

**I just wanted to thank the people who have reviewed so far. But I really need your guys' help with his story. I have ideas for the next chapter but I would love you forever if you reviewed or PM'd some ideas to me. -heart- I love you guys please don't hate me for being behind on schedule.**


	8. READ! AUTHORS NOTE!

**Okay pretty please don't yell at me for doing this but im putting this story on hiatus for a couple reasons. **

**1) I have a lot going on with school**

**2) I don't have many ideas for this story right now, if you have any then review or PM me and I might take it off hiatus sooner. Please! I'm begging you give me ideas!**

**3) I have some...stuff going on with my life and it's really complicated so yeah. **

**But yeah you can still review this story and PM me because I still read stories on here I just wont be updating this story. So don't hate me, and read other stories on here. But please give me ideas and It might get me updating sooner. Love you all! **


End file.
